Kitten and Puppy
by white-fang007
Summary: Kitten and Puppy go on a school trip abd it winds up that curiosity killed the kitten or may be not (rubbish at summaries) R


**Chapter 1**

**Meeting new people**

**Disclaimer I don't own any gundam wing stuff but wish to**

**As 20 of the Kings Park secondary school pupils where visiting a mechanics (I know dumb place but only were I could think of). There were a few girls there and only 2 out of 10 girls knew the most about mechanics. One of the girls had dark brown hair it was almost black, dark hazel brown eyes. The other had light mouse brown hair, light brown eyes. The light brown haired girl looked around her in awe and not noticing the teenaged boy on the floor tripped over him. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" shouted the boy. "Sorry, I didn't see you" answered the girl. "I have three things to ask you 1. What are you doing here? 2. How did you get here? and 3. What is your name?" asked the boy. "To answer your questions in order 1. I'm here with my school, 2. By bus and 3. My name I won't tell you but I'll tell you my nick name and that is puppy." Replied the girl "what is your name?"**

**"You can call me wolf" was all she could get out of him apart from "I'll take you back to your group." Mean while further off the dark brown haired girl was off looking at a PCG 600. Behind her she heard a low growl which she took no notice of until it was nearly on top of her. "UMM........... Nice doggy" she said trying not to let her fear show as she turned round, it was a huge Doberman dog. "AAAHHHHH" dogs weren't one of her fave animals in the world. Hearing some one scream a platinum blonde haired boy came running over to see what was going on. As he came near he saw that the Doberman was up to his usual. "STAND DOWN" shouted the boy. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm here because my school is here" she replied. "Right next question what is your name?" the platinum haired boy asked her "my name I don't tell people, so I'll tell you my nick name and that's kitten" snapped back Kitten. "Alright I was just asking" said the boy as he backed away "my nick name is Quat."**

**As Puppy and wolf walked across over to the garage were the class was they bumped into Kitten and Quat. "Looks like you found one stray as well eh Wolf" said Quat cheerfully but Puppy took that as insult "Be careful what you say Blondie" snarled Puppy. "It's alright pup" soothed Kitten laughing. "Well at any rate we should get them back with their teachers" said Wolf. "Umm....... Puppy I don't feel so good" said Kitten as she fell to the ground. "Not again Kitten" moaned Puppy. "What the.........." Wolf was cut off by a dark brown haired boy running across the yard to see what had happened to poor Kitten. "What happened here" he asked as he looked at the girl on the ground and watched as the other one tried to get her to wake up. "She just blacked out T" replied Quat.**

**"I can get her out of it some times and she hasn't blacked out, she is just asleep" replied Puppy quiet embarrassed about it. Finally after about 1 hour Kitten woke up a little groggy. "Oops maybe I should be careful where I fall asleep" laughed kitten as she got up. "Nice try" said Puppy stopping Kitten in her tracks. "What now pup?" asked Kitten curiously "how many fingers am I holding up" asked Puppy "PUP I'M FINE" shouted Kitten. "Answer the question Kitten" asked Puppy more firmly this time. "Okay, okay 9"replied Kitten reluctantly. "Hey not so fast I want you to go and meet someone with at least a pre med that I know k" asked the dark brown haired boy. "Grr what is it and everyone bloody well worrying about me" sulked Kitten. Then she saw the boy calling over the Doberman she had encountered earlier that day "okay I'm coming" said Kitten as she hurried away from the group. "What a strange girl" said Wolf confused at why she had moved as soon as the dog came close.**

**At the back of the mechanics was a big house. "WOW" said Kitten in awe."Will you hurry up Ralleena is out back" said the dark haired boy remembering she didn't know his name asked him "Wait a sec, what's your name?" inquired Kitten "or at least your nick name" "my nick name is T" replied T rather dully. Out side at the back of the house sat a girl with mouse brown and two other girls. "Ralleena would you mind taking a look at this girl? cause she supposedly fell asleep where she was." Asked T "I HAVE A NAME AND IT'S KITTEN" shouted Kitten annoyed at getting told she blacked out even in the subtle of ways. "wow T she has the same attitude as you at times" said Ralleena "okay I'll take a look at her". "Thanks I'll be back in an hour" said T. "Wait my school goes back in 3 mins" said Kitten wide eyed. "I'll take you home" said T, "thank you" said Kitten "can you tell Pup for me please." T left with out saying a word "right Noin could you take Kitten inside and get her to sit down while I go get my stuff" said Ralleena as she said that on of the girls with black hair got up and told her to follow her into the sitting room. In the sitting room there was a huge big white couch and next to that against a huge big blue wall was a wide plasma screen. "wow" she said again. "It's not that great once you have watched near enough every movie on it" said Noin. Just the Ralleena appeared with her stuff Kitten did not want to look as she hated the doctors even pre med people. After about 2 hours of waiting Ralleena could only say "she's fine, nothing wrong at all".**

**"WHAT" shouted T, Quat and Wolf all at the same time "SHE WAS OUT FOR 1 HOUR AND SHE'S FINE." "told ya's" said Kitten smugly. "but I think you should stay here for a couple of days just to make sure your okay" said Ralleena. "um..... better ask my mum" replied Kitten. "already did and she said sure" replied T "any way tonight is the night we go out for karaoke, you wanna come."**

**"Sure, I don't get a choice really" said Kitten sarcastically.**

**End of chapter 1**


End file.
